Memoirs of the Future
by Joyfulvictory037
Summary: Voldemort is dead and it's now 30 years into the future. The golden trio is married and with kids of their own. There is peace. or was, in the magical world. Whispers of a new Dark Lord on the rise is becoming the conversation in crowds. A new prophecy leaked that Voldemort had a secret heir. This all falls on the second generation. Will they have what it takes?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: And it begins  
(I do not own anything in regards to the HP World. All I own is the idea for the story and the added in characters)**

 **"I can't believe that we have to clean out this whole entire thing!"** James Potter exclaimed, looking around at the Hall of Prophecy with his twin sister, Aristelle Potter, as well as his cousin, Rose Weasley.

The three were newly graduated students from Hogwarts; Rose more so than the others, and were in the process of becoming Aurors. Their training was intense and draining. Almost similar to the bootcamp that muggles have to go through for their armies. The trainers were breaking them down, only to build these young people into what would make them the best protectors of the magical world. They had to learn to always be on guard, and question everything. Sure they knew that dark magic wasn't in every single thing you touched, but still, you could never be too sure; especially these days with talk of a new Dark Lord on the rise. It was just speculation, but with raids becoming more and more prevalent, it was having all the Aurors beginning to wonder.

Today though, the group was getting a break. Today they were given the task of the dirty work; clean the whole Hall of Prophecy from top to bottom. The hall had been destroyed when Harry Potter and his army were fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but over the years, the ministry had worked hard to get the hall back to its former glory. It still wasn't what it once was, nor would it ever really be again, but various prophecies were sitting on the shelves, needing cleaned; prophecies that took time to get back and recatalog.

The red head, Rose Weasley, chuckled, agreeing with her cousin, though not verbally. **"Come on James, it won't be that bad. Besides, you know what they say about many hands make light work,"** she replied with a smug smirk plastered.

James glared, obviously not amused. **"Yeah, but we have to do it all without magic! We had to deal with this in school! We're graduated! We shouldn't have to be going through all of this torture again!"** he shouted, knowing that this would take longer than the others thought.

His twin sister, Aristelle Potter, just laughed out loud. **"You're training to become an Auror, and yet, you can't even take a little bit of hard work? You're sad bro,"** she stated with a shake of her brown curly hair; the young woman who really didn't seem to fully fit into the Potter family; not really having traits from either parents. Something that many wondered about, but never fully questioned.

The jet black haired male whirled around, glaring at his twin. **"Don't give me that crap Ris. You know you rather be with Jake doing the paper work, than in here cleaning with us. You know he got the easier end of the stick,"** he retorted quickly, pointing a finger right in Aristelle's face. **"It's probably because he flirts none stop with the ladies in the Ministry. Bloody git. He should be in here with us too. I swear when I see him in training...OW! What was that for?"**

A hand had collided with the back of James' head. A hand that belonged to Aristelle. **"That is my BOYFRIEND you're talking about, thank you very much! You're just jealous because they are immune to your 'Potter Charm' as you refer to. I can see why. Dad looks so much better than you,"** she sneered back with a smirk, batting her eyes.

 **"Ok ok you two! Let's break up this family fight,"** Rose jumped in quickly, holding up her hands in between the two, knowing that James was most likely about to come back with a quick witted response.

Rubbing the back of his head, James just glared at Aristelle, grabbing a duster, and started walking down a row, mumbling something bitterly.

Rose just rolled her eyes, doing the same. **"Oh suck it up cousin! Yeah Ris has a hand, but it's not THAT bad. Don't forget to not touch ANY of the prophecies. You two are already mad enough, without becoming even more from touching one of these orbs,"** she explained heading over a row that was opposite of the others.

The hours slowly ticked by as the three trudged along with their hard work, but not without a complaint every now and then from James. The two girls would sometimes just shrug it off, but at other times, would say something to shut him up. Regardless, it was a lot of work that was making all of them irritable; to the point that their work could be considered more and more sloppy.

 **"Why don't we just call it a day now? There is no way we're going to get this all done without magic,"** James called out to the others as the day was indeed drawing to an end.

Aristelle rolled her eyes, but knew that he was right. It was most likely getting dark outside. They had made great progress. Tomorrow they would most likely get everything done. The sooner, the better. This really wasn't work for Aurors. As much as James was complaining, he was right. Probably just one of those slow days where there was nothing better for them to do then clean something.

 **"Where's Rose? We should find her then head out,"** Aristelle suggested walking over to where her brother was standing, more like leaning, against a shelf.

 **"Probably got lost somewhere in this ungodly place. They need a map or something,"** he muttered running a hand through the messy, jet black hair of his.

Aristelle let out an annoyed sigh. **"Where the hell did you get this nature of yours from? Both mum AND dad never complain this much. You are such a whiner James,"** she told him twirling one of the curls around with her finger.

James just narrowed his eyes at his twin. **"Me? What about you? Miss twin that isn't like me OR the family at all,"** he snapped back.

Aristelle just gritted her teeth, balling her hands into fists. **"Shut the frak up James,"** she hissed, eyes getting dark as they did whenever when this young woman got angry.

The young man's face got wide eyed, moving back slightly, hands raised up in surrender. **"Sorry Ris. You are a Potter. You know that, by blood and everything. I was just joking with you like we use to,"** he quickly replied taking a small step back.

As he did, with being so tall, the shoulder knocked into one of the orbs, sending it flying towards the ground. James froze as did Aristelle, but not for long. The thought of being mad was the farthest thought from her mind as the dark haired woman drove for the ground; hands out stretched ready to catch the precious ball of glass.

 **"Aristelle! STOP!"** James shouted, knowing what horror would be fall his twin sister the instant at part of her touched the orb, but Aristelle wasn't listening.

As the body collided with the cold, hard, cement floor, the long, slender fingers grasped the orb seconds before it came crashing to the ground. Letting out a sigh of relief, Aristelle stared at the glass as a voice started slowly crawled out.

 _One day there will be a child,_ _  
_ _a direct descendant of the Dark Lord,_ _  
_ _who will decide the fate of our world._ _  
_ _A hidden child in a world of faces known._ _  
_ _An heir to evil raised in a world of good._

Aristelle's face grew wide eyed as she slowly stood up with the orb still grasped in her hands. The dark brown eyes turned, resting on her twin, whose face was more pale than usual. Both were thinking the same thing as their eyes locked together. There was an heir to Voldemort? But how and when? An heir that was unknown to the world?

 **"We should get this to Minister of Magic,"** Aristelle said quietly, not realizing that her mind was still sane. The thought hadn't crossed neither of the twos minds.

James just nodded, stunned and shocked. The only thing that was on his mind was, his dad needed to know about this.

_

The moon shone through the curtains, creating a beam that rested on a hard wood desk belonging to Albus Potter. The young man sat with elbows rested on top of the desk, hands clasped together, with the strong chin of his resting on top. His eyes stared intently at a few papers laying scattered across the wood. For the past few hours, this was the position the man had remained in. Various thoughts coursing through his mind; thoughts that many would never expect a Potter to have.

The past few raids had gone quite well, better than he originally thought, but no where up to the standards that he had been hoping for. There wasn't the fear in the mudbloods that he was desiring. The fear that would truly indeed make him the next dark lord. For you see, it is Albus Potter, the son of the famous Harry Potter, who is the brilliant master mind behind all the schemes of past few months. For you see, Albus Potter had always felt like an outcast of the family. The one who was most misunderstood. For years he knew that he wasn't like the others. For years he was tired of how dull his family was, and how annoying it was to live in the shadow of his father. Maybe his brother could deal with it, but it was not something that he would want to. No, he wanted to shake up this place and make a name for himself. A name no one would soon forget in years to come. It was time to take up what Voldemort started, and finish it with his own.

As the youg man kept sitting there, eyes borrowing into the paper as if wanting it to set fire, a knock came to the door of the man's room. For a moment, he stayed in his position, hoping the person would leave, but the knocking continued. Letting out a sigh, Albus stood up, stepped out of his room and headed for the front of his flat. His hand grasped around the knob of the front door, twisting it, and swinging it open to see his older sister standing there, looking most dishelved. Though James and Aristelle were much closer than her and him would ever be, that didn't mean he didn't love her any less. It was his eldest brother, her twin, his anger truly rested on. His sisters were the least of his worries.

 **"Aristelle, are you alright?"** he asked softly, moving aside for her to step in if she wished.

Aristelle just walked in like someone had drained the life from her. "No I'm not Al, not in the least bit," she muttered standing in the middle of his flat.

Tilting his head, Albus closed the door tightly behind him, moving to her side instantly. **"Let's go into the kitchen, get you something to drink and talk,"** he insisted, wrapping a gentle arm across her shoulders.

The dark woman just nodded, walking with him into the kitchen, still in complete shock. Sitting down at the small table, the young woman just sat there as her brother moved about, getting her a glass of ice cold water.

 **"There you go. Now tell me, what's going on?"** he asked taking a seat across from her.

Taking a quick sip, Aristelle's hands grasped around the cool glass as she told the story that only happened hours before. Slowly explaining everything, her eyes remained on the water till the end. When hearing the part of the child, Albus' expression grew in shock. There was an heir to the Dark Lord? An heir that could make the world what it truly should be? One that could help him on his quest to glory and of reign?

 **"What do you think about all of it Al?"** Aristelle asked once the story was finished, knocking Albus from his thoughts. **"Do you think it could really be true?"**

Albus' eyes connected with his sister's. **"It has to be true Elle. It's a prophecy. Those things are hardcore honest. The only question I have is, how did someone not catch this sooner?"** he asked more to himself than her.

Aristelle just shrugged, taking a long gulp from the drink. **"What do we do Al? This could be dangerous, especially for dad. What if this heir comes after him?"** she asked worried etched across her face.

Honestly, that worry was the farthest thing from his mind, but for his sister, he had to put up a front. Reaching across, he rested a hand gently on hers, giving it a tight squeeze. **"Don't worry Elle. Dad is head Auror. You know he won't let this go till that heir is found. No one will,"** he reassured because that was now his newest priority. He had to find this child before his father and brother did. The child that would be answer to all his prayers.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: The Lineage of Darkness  
(I don't own anything in the HP world. All I own is the idea for this story and the added characters)

(Author's Note: Just so you know, I write in first person. So this narrative is going to switch from different point of views. Enjoy! ) Bellatrix' P.O.V (point of view)

 **"Kill it,"** he hissed deeply, anger flowing from that beautiful and glorious voice of his, but this chilled me to the bone.

My head tilted to the side, as I numbly replied, **"What?"**

His snake like eyes quickly whirled in my direction, causing me to take a staggered step back. Usually when it came to Voldemort, I always challenged him by stepping as close as I dared. This time, however, fear got the best of me. My hands went quickly to my stomach in protection, knowing full well that Tom was capable of anything.

 **"I said kill it Bellatrix! You think that I can have a kid running around?! Think again. The next time I see you, that thing better be gone,"** he ordered, turning around signaling that my time with him was up.

Well I wasn't about to give up that fast. If he thought that I was going to just bend to his will, he had another thing coming. Yes I am Bellatrix Black, the scariest and dangerous death eater you will ever meet, but that didn't mean I didn't have a heart when it came to something that was growing inside of me; my own flesh and blood. **"This is your CHILD!"** I emphasized, trying to reason with him. **"Just think about raising a kid to pass on what YOU'RE doing here! A kid would be your heir!"**

His gaze slowly turned around to fully face mine as I gulped. I had done it. I had crossed that line and now I was about to get burnt. The quiet anger was something unnerving about him. The full force, in your face anger, was something I could deal with. I had seen it a thousand times, but the quiet, stewing anger? That was a different story. The pale hand of his grasped around my arm, gripping tightly it as he pressed me back against the wall. Usually I welcomed this. Today it was a whole another story. **"Kill it,"** he hissed darkly, shooting daggers at me that if I didn't, it would be the end of me. Quickly, he tossed me aside, whirling around as his rode swatted me in the face. **"You are banished from my sight till that thing is removed from you. You're done here Bellatrix."**

With that, he walked away, leaving me a heap of mess on the floor. Watching him become one with the darkness once again, I let out a breath not realizing that I was holding. As I sat there in the darkness, my hands rested on the stomach, as if scared the child in me would die; as suddenly as right now. My mind reeled as I continued to sit there. The longer I sat there, the more angry I became. Who was he to tell me what to do? Yes he was the Dark Lord, but this was HIS child. More importantly, this was MY child also. My child. I froze. He was right. I should dispose of this little one, but something in me could not. I didn't know what it was, but for a moment, I Bellatrix Black, was becoming soft. That angered me deeply from within. Like a beast being prodded and poked with; ragging to cause a scene.

Gritting my teeth, I slowly pushed myself up and started walking out of the room; fists clenched tightly in frustration. I stormed down the hall, various Death Eaters moving out of my way; which was a very smart idea. **"Well Bellatrix, how good it is to see you..."** a voice started to address me, but was cut short as I blasted a spell towards the annoyance. The fellow wizard fell to the floor in a stunned heap as I tucked away my wand and continued on my way.

No one told me what to do! No one was allowed to think for me, especially not one named Tom Riddle. If he didn't want me around then fine. We'll see how he deals without having his best death eater by his side. Though he denied it in so many ways, nothing could deny that if there was anyone that would be his equal, it was me. Why am I so conceded with that? Well you would be too if it was your name he was screaming out loud. Just thinking about that night caused my body to shiver with the urge to not remain mad and just do away with this child right now. My eyes fluttered to a close, thinking about that glorious night. It wasn't love making. Oh the exact opposite. Can't really put into words what it was, but whatever it was, it was amazing. The anger that burned between the two of us to out do the other. The way his hands groped my body as we moved as one. The passion, the lust, the anger, and greed was so strong it could have suffocated anyone, but it was unlike anything I had ever experienced in my entire life. It was through that night, this little one was created; one that deserved a life to be like its father. My head whirled back at the mansion, as the anger burned deep within my soul. No one says no to Bellatrix Black; not even the Dark Lord. Two can play this game, and he knows I am a player that will bet with everything I have, even the most important thing about me; my life.

( Author's note: The next part is going to be a bit graphic. Warning you now if you wish not to read )

Bellatrix' P.O.V

 **"AHHHHHHHHH!"** I screamed as sweat streamed down my face, my body feeling as though it was about to snap in two. My breathing became ragged as my hands grasped the sheets around me that were matted to my body. My feet planted against the boards on the edge of the bed, with my toes curled up, bracing for the next contraction. As a few minute break brought some relief, I rested my bed back against the soft pillow, my mind reeling through the past months. For the last nine months, I had been in this hell hole of a shack, caring for myself and this bloody monster that was growing inside of me. Why did I ever agree to having this bastard's child? Oh right, to get back at the one that helped create it. Most of the Death Eaters thought that I was off doing a secret mission for Voldemort; even the Dark Lord himself seemed to buy it. Why? Because I aborted another woman's baby, and showed it to him having him think it was his own. I told him I was going off to raid a few towns that outside of England; to strike fear into other countries hearts. He bought it and almost had another go with me, but I convinced him otherwise; with my various seductive and evil ways. So here I was, nine months later, having a child alone and in the dark only to get back at the man that I loved and hated at the same time.

Just as the pain was subsiding, it all just started back up again as the next contraction hit. My eyes rolled back into my head as I pushed with all my might. My hands dug into the mattress while my feet pushed hard against the boards. **"AHHHHHH! DAMN YOU! GET THE FUCK OUT!"** I shouted clawing at the sheets. My head rolled back and forth waiting for the moment to pass, heaving short breaths. Lifting my head up for a moment, I saw blood oozing out of my vagina. That had to be a good sign right? Hopefully it was because I was no Healer. Damn it! Should have thought of kidnapping one to help me for the last few months, then kill it once the menace was born. Oh well I was here alone now. So I had to do this myself.

Reaching down, I shoved my hand into the hole feeling something hard. That had to be the head! It had to be! That meant in a few moments this bloody git would be out; then the contraction hit all over again. I screamed once again as I pushed with all my might. This would be the last and final push. No way was I going to go through this torture any more. I felt something slide out slowly and surely as it was like the balloon had popped and was now deflating. As the moment past, I rested my head back into the pillow, taking long deep breaths. Shit, sex was NOT worth that. Fuck that! I'm never coming after that man again if this is what it could mean, then it hit me. There was no screaming. There was no wailing.

Sitting up quickly, I looked down at the bloody, sweaty, guppy, pruny, small thing. I blinked. What the hell do I do now? I don't give birth to kids! I kill them! Not only that, but it was attached to me. What the hell?! How do I get this...thing...away from me!? DAMN! Knew I should have gotten a Healer! Reaching out, I poked it. It moved, and I jumped. So it is alive, but not crying. What the hell!? Running my hand over it, I felt it covered with a weird slim. My face scrunched up as I wiped it down, only to have a screeching cry break out through the room. My hands immediately went to my ears, covering them up hard. **"AHHH! Shut up!"** I yelled back, remembering now why I killed kids. It was annoyingly loud! Why didn't I just let it lay there?! Muttering a spell, I clipped that long, dark, dangling thing, and had it clamp over the baby's belly button. Then muttered another one to have myself sewed up and the bed around us clean like nothing ever happened. The baby kept crying its bloody brains out, as I reached down and picked it up, wrapping part of the blanket around it. **"Shut up you! God! You are just like your father, so fucking loud!"** I exclaimed as I brought the little one close to my chest, placing my breast into the open mouth. The baby seemed to have gone wide eyed for a moment, but then began to suck away. As my dark eyes watched the fragile creature, I was amazed. So tiny. So new, and so...mine. I just stared and, for a small moment, felt my heart melt, but only for a moment. Yup...this thing had to go. I couldn't keep it around. **"You hear that Cassidy? In a day or two, you're getting a new home, one that isn't revolved around this one. But I will say this, you are beautiful, and will be the most wonderful witch of your kind,"** I smirked leaning down and kissing her softly on the head. Resting my own head back against the feathered pillow, I let out a sigh, praying this wouldn't come back to bite me.

Cassidy's P.O.V "

 **She is so beautiful Rafael,"** I cooed, a long, slender finger stroking the cheek of my darling little girl. My handsome husband hovered over the two of us. Rafael Nott just chuckled, holding the two of us close. **"That she is. Just like her gorgeous mother,"** he told me sweetly, leaning down and kissing me on the top of my head. Smiling, I blushed resting my head against his chest as I rocked my baby girl from side to side. My beautiful little Aristelle Calla Nott. How I, Cassidy Riddle, was this lucky to have such wondrous moment happen to me, I will never know. After all that happened in my life? I deserved it. When you go through life, not knowing who your real parents are, growing up thinking that you were an orphan? You tend to think that bad things are meant to happen to you forever, especially when you finally learn the truth about who you really. I honestly still don't know how to this day that I found I was the child of Tom Riddle, but I found out, and that rocked my world forever. I knew that I could never tell anyone. I could never let the world know who I really was, till Rafael came into my life. When I met him? Everything fell into place. I realized that I didn't have to be like my father. I could be whoever I wanted to be, and who I wanted to be was Cassidy Nott, his loving wife.

See, I grew up mostly in Ireland. I was adopted by a loving couple named the Kantors, who really took me in and treated me as one of their own. It was through them I learned that I was a witch and attend the wizardry school in Ireland. It was also through them I learned that I was never a Kantor. They told me on my seventeenth birthday that I was never really their daughter. They told me all they knew, which wasn't much. They told me I was really from England, and a woman with the last name of Black, dropped me off on the steps of the orphanage here in Ireland. That was all they could give, and that was all I needed. I took off for England in search of this Black woman. For years I came up empty, but not with everything. Through those years, I met the love of my life, Rafael Nott. He was the best thing that could happen to me, and with his help, found out who I really was. When he found out who my real parents were, he didn't freak out, or take off running for the hills. No the exact opposite. He stayed with me, married me, and gave me this beautiful daughter of ours.

As I came back to the present, I noticed little Aristelle asleep in my lap, as the door bell rang. Glancing up at my adoring husband, he just smiled leaning down kissing the both of us. **"I'll go answer it. Why don't you put that little one to bed, then we can have some time alone,"** he suggested with a wink, walking out of the nursery.

I chuckled, walking over to the crib and placing that little bundle of joy down into its depths. After covering her up, I leaned my arms on the railing, watching her with awe. She was so tiny, and so beautiful. How could one little girl be so breath taking? Reaching down, I placed a finger into her open palm as those tiny fingers curled around my own. My heart melted. That was the moment I know she would be so spoiled and was so perfect.

 **"Cass!"** Rafael's voice full of panic, reentered the room.

Slipping my finger out of my daughter's hold, I turned around seeing my husband's face wide eyed with fear. **"Raf, what is it? What's wrong?"** I asked knowing that in all my years of knowing this fine young man, he had never once been like this. **"They are coming for you Cass,"** he gasped out.

The words didn't seem to settle right. Coming for me? But who? **"Who's coming for me Raf?"** I asked trying to make sense of that simple statement. **"The Aurors! They somehow found out. Cassidy, the Aurors are coming after you. They know who you are. They are on their way,** " he explained, eyes full of fear.

In an instant, I felt the blood drain from my face. Quickly turning around, I reached back down into the crib, picked up my baby girl, and held her close to my chest. No this couldn't be happening. It wasn't suppose to be happening! I wasn't my father! I wasn't like them! I was just living a normal life! Closing my eyes, I bit my lip knowing what I had to do. **"Rafael, pack our bags. I'm going to take care of a few things,"** I replied wrapping Aristelle up in my embrace and walked with her out of the room. **"Cass! What are you doing?"** he asked starting to follow the two of us. **"The only thing I can do! They might take me, but I will not let them take one of the most important person in my life. I will protect my daughter. Don't worry, I'll be back,"** I explained walking down the stairs and to the front door.

Stepping outside, I walked across the yard to the family who was like another family to me; Harry and Ginny Potter. When Rafael and I moved into this neighborhood, they welcomed us with open arms. They invited us over for dinner and the four of us became the best of friends. Just a few weeks ago, they had a little one born of their own; James Sirius Potter, the same day that Aristelle was born. They looked so much alike that you would think they are twins, and that is what I was hoping for and wanting.

Crossing into their yard, I quickly ran up the steps and rapped on the door, praying they were room and that this wouldn't worry them too much. **"Come on, come on!"** I muttered dancing back and forth knowing that I didn't have long. Finally the door opened revealing Ginny standing there looking insanely tired, the way one usually did after having a new born. **"Cassidy, are you alright? What's wrong?"** the red head asked me softly. I bit my lip feeling bad, but I knew what I had to do. **"Ginny, you are like a sister to me and you know would never ask you something like unless it was something important,"** I said quickly, glancing over my shoulder to make sure they weren't there yet. **"Cass, what is it?"** Ginny asked me confused. **"I need you to take Aristelle for me Ginny, and for good,"** I said handing my baby girl over to her.

Ginny just blinked, staring at me like I had two heads. **"What? NO! I can't Cass! That is your baby! Not mine!"** She shook her head quickly. "Ginny! I need you to! It's important! I need you to take Aristelle and raise her as your own daughter. Don't ever tell her about me, her father, or anything. As far as you're concerned, we never existed. Aristelle is your baby girl. I'll arrange to have on the birth certificate say that she is your daughter and everything. Please Ginny. I wouldn't be asking you this if it wasn't important," I pleaded holding Aristelle out once more. strong"Please Ginny."

Ginny looked from me to my daughter, then back to me before she slowly nodded, carefully taking Aristelle into her fold. Biting my lip, I leaned down kissing my sleeping girl on her head. **"I love you Aristelle Calla,"** I whispered then stood up, locking my eyes with Ginny. **"Thank you Ginny. This means the world to me."** Ginny gave a weak smile, wrapping me up in a tight hug. " **She will be safe Cass, and loved. Don't worry. Just protect yourself from whatever is going to happen,"** she replied softly to me. **"Please just make it back for the both of us."** I gave her a tight hug back, holding back the tears that were stinging my eyes, because that one wish would never come true. Pulling back, I took one last look at my daughter then ran down the stairs and out of their sights. It wasn't till I heard Aristelle's cry break through the silence that my heart broke. She was crying for me. I knew it. It was as if she knew as well that I was never coming back.

Aristelle's P.O.V

 **"Mum, are you alright?"** I asked as I saw her, once again, zoning out; like she was daydreaming or thinking about something in the past. **"Mum!"** Ginny jumped, shaking her head looking at me as if she just been woken up. **"Huh?"** she said blinking her eyes. **"You zoned again,"** I said simply raising a brow, while I finished the dishes slowly stacking the plates up into the cabinet.

Ginny blushed, starting to wipe down the table again. **"Sorry sweetheart, it's just that I can't believe how grown up you have become. I remember the day we got...the day you were born. You and James were so adorable,"** she sighed shaking her head. **"Those were the days."** I rolled my eyes with a small smile. **"Oh mum stop. We're still here. We still come and visit you every day,"** I tried to reassure, but knew I never could. Once Mum was in these moods, there was no getting her out of them. My mum just reached out and hugged me tightly, as if she was hugging someone goodbye or something along those lines. Hugging her, I stroked her back smiling softly. **"I love you Mummy,"** I whispered because no matter how old I got, I still would always call her that. **"I love you too Aristelle, my beautiful little girl,"** she whispered before pulling back only to try and wipe away a few tears.

 **"Oh Mum don't cry!"** I exclaimed feeling like my heart was breaking. She gave a small smile, shaking her head. **"I'm sorry sweetheart, just sometimes I just...oh don't worry about me. Just your old Mum getting teary eyed over nothing right? You better get going soon. Cillian will be expecting you home,"** she stated walking over and grabbing my cloak off the coat rack.

I nodded my head knowing she was right about that. My boyfriend would be worried if I didn't get home soon. Taking the cloak, I pulled it on, tying it up. **"Thanks for dinner Mum, I'll see you tomorrow!"** I said reaching out and hugging her once more before apparating from the house.

Ginny sighed, watching her daughter disappear as Harry walked into the room. **"Everything alright love?"** he asked walking over and wrapping an arm around his beautiful wife. She just nodded, biting her lip and resting her head on his shoulder. **"Yeah, it's just hard to remember that she isn't ours Harry. After all these years, I forget sometimes. It feels like she is though,"** she tried to explain feeling like she was failing miserably.

Harry just shook his head quickly holding her even closer. strong. **"No no my dear, I know what you mean, but remember the promise you made to Cassidy. She is ours, even if it isn't by blood. She is ours and that is all that matters,"** he reassured kissing the top of his wife head.

Ginny nodded, but it still didn't matter. It was moments like these that Cassidy's promise ran through her mind and reminded her of the bitter truth. No matter how much life went by, Aristelle would never be hers; a realization that at times sent a chill coursing through her body and landing in the pit of her soul. A chill that scared her to the very depths and one she could never explain.


End file.
